


Endurance

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endurance - Freeform, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sam has been through so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Endurance - the fact or power of enduring an unpleasant or difficult process or situation without giving way.Written for the Sincerely Sam Club on SPN Amino.Prompt: Endurance.





	Endurance

Most people couldn’t even imagine the different sorts of hell that Sam Winchester had been through. Never in their wildest dreams or darkest nightmares, had anyone faced what he had faced… and survived. 

 

That was what his life had become, not really living, surviving. 

 

He had tried so hard to get away from it all, the life his family had dragged him into. He went to Stanford, he met Jess, he tried to live a normal life, but in the end, it was never enough. Jess died, he left college, and he couldn’t have lived with himself if he didn’t go after whatever had killed her. 

 

His life seemed to come full circle. The thing that had made him want to leave his father and brother in the first place, was the same thing that pulled him right back in. 

 

Sam had always meant to go back, to live the normal life that he’d always wanted, but he never got around to it. Things never stopped coming. First Dad, then Azazel, Castiel, Ruby, Lucifer. He’d been to hell for god sake.  It was as if something in the universe was against him having any semblance of a normal life. 

 

There was never any time for him to stop, so he did what he had to to keeping enduring all of it. He ran when he could, tried to eat well, got as much sleep as he could steal away. Personal relationships only made surviving that much harder, so he stopped having them. While Dean slept his way across the continental US, Sam kept his distance, his resolve only crumbling when the pent up frustration inside him and need just to connect with someone else became too much for him to bear.  

 

So many times he almost gave up, so many times when he would have given anything to lay down his burden and just let go, but he pushed on still. Something inside him told him he could do it, even when he felt like he was going to collapse. 

 

Most normal people would have thrown in the towel years ago. They could never catch a break, things always went from bad to worse to hellish so fast for them it made Sam’s head spin. Even when they made the right choices, they never came out on top. 

 

Sam had lost everyone he’d ever cared about at least once, his heart had been broken more times than he could count. He’d watched Dean die, Cas die, his dad die, and still he pressed on even when he felt like his heart had been pulverized to dust. 

 

Sometimes he had no idea why he kept at it, even when it was very clear to him that hunting was how his life would end. 

 

But then he looked into the eyes of the people they had saved, the monsters they’d spared, the future they’d created, and Sam Winchester straightened his spine, and got to work. 

He had endured so much, but that’s what Sam was meant to do. When everything around him crumbled, there was only one thing he could do. 

 

Endure. 

  
  



End file.
